¡¿Qué!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: No se lo creía, no podía, pero la prueba estaba ahí, en esa foto. ¡One-shot! ¡NxH! [Basado en el anime]


**¡¿Qué?!**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku, aunque claro que la historia es mía.

* * *

¡Amaba los feriados! Sin lugar a dudas Kamijou Hiroki amaba esos hermosos días en los cuales no debía ir a la universidad y tener que soportar a esos insolentes alumnos que tenía que no respetaban la literatura como era debido, sí, sin duda alguna – como cualquier otro ser humano – daba las gracias por tan importante festejo que cancelaba las actividades diarias de la mayoría de la población, aunque en esta ocasión siquiera sabía que día era, lo agradecía igual. Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no los quería tanto, a pesar de que podía descansar un poco, no podía pasar ese hermoso día al lado del oji-azul como él quisiera, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ya que por el trabajo que el chico tenía debía ir igual al hospital, no malentiendan, a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que el peli-oscuro fuera médico – quitando el hecho de que ese Sempai suyo estaba _demasiado_ cerca de _su_ Nowaki para su gusto, y algunas personitas más también – no había problema, aunque…siempre podía haber una pequeña objeción…

Soltó un suspiro, bueno no le quedaba de otra que resignarse, por lo menos hoy Kusama llegaría un poco más temprano a lo usual. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire, ahora lo importante era saber que quería su madre, y con toda la poca paciencia del mundo volvió a tocar el timbre, dentro de poco echaría la puerta abajo si no la abrían, y a su parecer su madre lo supo enseguida ya que inmediatamente abrió.

—Hiroki, ¿Cómo estás? —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. —Vamos, pasa, pasa. —alentó la castaña oscuro.

—Hola, madre. —dijo un tanto tajante, mínimamente aún seguía enojado por como actuó su madre en cuanto le presentó a Nowaki.

—¿Acaso sigues enojado por lo que dije cuando trajiste a Kusama-kun? —cuestionó la mujer al sentarse en uno de los sillones de la gran sala, teniendo a su primogénito sentado en el sillón frente a ella. —Era de lo más normal, Hiro-chan. —dijo de lo más tranquila.

—Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, mamá. —dijo ceñudo. Claro que lo sabía, desde el momento que decidió presentar a Nowaki a su familia ya se había preparado para lo que le dijeran, aunque no se había preparado tan bien.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el enojo, Hiro-chan? No me digas que es porque te desperté de golpe cuando te llame esta mañana. —dijo sorprendida. El castaño tan sólo desvió la mirada, sonrojado, la mujer rio levemente. —Hiro-chan, a pesar de tener casi 31 años te sigues comportando como cuando eras niño. —dijo contenta.

Y el sonrojo iba en aumento, estaba a punto de renegar pero fue ahí que noto los álbumes apilados por montones en el lugar, miró a su progenitora confuso, la mujer tan sólo se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Me dieron ganas de recordar los viejos tiempos. —dijo antes de ponerse de pie ante el llamado de uno de sus criados. —Si quieres mientras tanto, velos. —añadió antes de irse hacía la gran cocina de la casa.

El oji-castaño parpadeo varias veces, por alguna extraña razón algo no le era muy de su gusto. Agarró uno de los álbumes que tenía a mano, empezando a mirarlo con cierta tranquilidad hasta que llegó a una parte del libro, en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en un tomate con patas, siguió pasando las páginas del libro, mientras que los colores estaban en lo más alto de la escala de sonrojos. Sin lugar a dudas su lindo rostro era un poema. Ese álbum… ¡Ese álbum tenía fotos de cuando él era niño!

¡Moriría de la vergüenza, eso era seguro!

Miró lentamente y con atención cada fotografía que se revela a sus ojos – que era por carilla – ese libro estaba lleno de imágenes de él, a partir de su primer día de vida hasta los 11 o 12 años. Ahogó una maldición cuando encontró una foto donde se encontraba vestido con una camisa que se suponía era blanca llena de salpicaduras de pintura, unos pantalones cortos en las mismas condiciones, descalzo, con los brazos cruzados, mirando para otro lado, con los cachetes inflados y la cara llena de pintura.

Y en esos momentos el castaño pensó que si su amado novio llegaba a ver aquella foto, él, realmente se moriría allí mismo…

Siguió hojeando las páginas, mirando cada una de ellas, y sintiendo que la vergüenza lo golpeaba con más fuerza por cada fotografía que veía, pero inmediatamente la vergüenza fue intercambiada por la confusión, ¿Por qué las páginas que se encontraban en la mitad del libro estaban vacías?

—Ne, lo siento, Hiro-chan. —se disculpó la mujer al volver a su lugar frente a su primogénito, y estaba dispuesta a proseguir, hasta que se dio cuenta que era ignorada por completo. —¿Hiro-chan? —llamó, y siguió sin recibir respuesta. —¡Hiroki! —exclamo un tanto preocupada, aunque también un tanto molesta.

Y finalmente el oji-castaño volvió a la realidad, asustándose al notar el aura maligna que parecía irradiar su madre. Debía de recordar que, de su castaña progenitora, había sacado esa parte "demoniaca" que poseía.

—¿Madre por qué esta parte del álbum esta en blanco? —fue lo primero que pronuncio al salir de su ensoñación.

La nombrada parpadeo varias veces confundida antes de pedirle a su hijo único que le pasase el libro de hojas dobles para ver si se trataba de uno de _esos_ álbumes. Sonrió. Siguió pasando las hojas para comprobar que, efectivamente, si se trataba de uno de _esos_ álbumes, adorables para ella, un bochorno para su retoño. Mientras tanto, el actual "Tomate Kamijou" agarraba otro álbum entre sus manos echándole un vistazo al tiempo que su madre seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, esa que le avisaba desde un principio que en ningún momento ese color grana de su rostro, ni mucho menos la pena y vergüenza. Arqueo una castaña ceja, ¿Por qué ese álbum también estaba vacío en las hojas intermedias? Y lo importante, ¡¿Por qué demonios ahí también habían esas fotos de cuando era niño?!

—Y este también…—dijo en un susurro al tomar un tercer libro rectangular.

La mujer – vestida con su usual kimono – sonrió al notar el ceño fruncido de su niño, porque después de todo, aunque fuese un hombre de 50 años, para ella siempre sería su pequeño Hiro-chan. Con tranquilidad, colocó sobre su regazo un álbum de tapa azul marino con un que otro detalle en dorado, lo abrió, comenzando a hojearlo con una sonrisa maternal, buscando una de sus fotografías favoritas, y eso ya era mucho decir ya que ese álbum era su favorito. Su sonrisa de ensanchó. Agarró la imagen entre sus manos, cerrando el libro y ponerlo a un costado suyo, volviendo a mirar al joven sentado enfrente de ella.

—Hiroki. —llamo con suavidad, de inmediato el susodicho puso toda su atención a su madre. —Ten. —dijo al entregarle la foto al castaño. —En las hojas en blanco de esos álbumes habían fotos parecidas a esa, y están algunas en este álbum de aquí. —explico sencillamente al señalar el cuaderno de tapa azul que momentos atrás estaba mirando.

El renombrado "Demonio Kamijou" abrió a no poder sus ojos, dejando ver esas bellas orbes castañas llenas de sorpresa e incredulidad, y - copiando la acción de su madre de dejar el álbum de fotos a un lado de si – agarro entre sus manos la fotografía que su madre le entregaba. Miro la imagen, luego a su madre, después nuevamente a la foto, y otra vez a su progenitora, la cual asintió, acallando sus dudas sin que las dijera en voz alta. Trago con dificultad, incrédulo.

No se lo creía, no podía, pero la prueba estaba ahí, en esa foto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro nuevamente, como si de ese modo el prolongado sonrojo que llevaba encima desapareciera en un santiamén, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría, en todo su camino de regreso, se la paso con la cara roja – hasta más de una persona le había preguntado si no tenía fiebre al salir de la casa de su familia – no podía despegar su mirada de esa fotografía, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— _Nowaki….—_ pensó al soltar un suspiro.

Su Nowaki….

Después de haber quedado completamente quieto en su lugar, observando minuciosamente con la mirada a la pobre fotografía, viendo cada mínimo detalle, poniendo más rojo, si es que era posible, todo ante la atenta mirada de su madre, pidió a la castaña mujer que le pasara el álbum donde estaban las demás fotos, y con cada una de ellas su sorpresa – y alegría – iban en aumento. Volviendo a la realidad, el mayor fijo de nueva cuenta su castaña mirada en la imagen que tenía entre las manos, mirando nuevamente a ese par de niños, vestidos cómodamente con ropa de verano, uno mayor y otro menor, siendo el menor el de la gran sonrisa infantil, mientras que el mayor tenía un adorable carmín adornado sus mejillas, mientras que la sorpresa se pintaba en sus ojos, ambos niños agarrados de la mano, en un claro gesto inocente.

Giro la imagen y pudo notar la letra de su madre en la parte inferior de esta, la cual decía:

Hiroki (8 años) y Nowaki (4 años).

Sonrió, aun teniendo ese sonrojo, su Nowaki y él, sin dudas estaban destinados a estar juntos y por él, estaba perfectamente bien, ya que no tenía ninguna objeción para cambiar eso, por muy cursi o egoísta que sonara.

Al tiempo que el profesor de literatura de la Universidad M seguía metido en sus pensamientos, se podía ver que un chico de ojos azules entraba al departamento que compartía con su novio, dejando sus zapatos junto con su bolsa en el genkan, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, comenzando a buscar a cierto castaño adorable.

—¡Ya llegue! —dijo al comenzar a llegar a la habitación donde normalmente estaría el mayor. _—Debo de recompensar a Hiro-san por este rato que lo deje solo. —_ pensó el menor con una sonrisa en los labios. —Hiro-san, ¿Qué quieres hac….?—dejo su pregunta a medias en cuanto escucho que el Kamijou cerraba el libro que estaba "leyendo" con rapidez, como si escondiera algo.

—¡Bi…Bienvenido! —dijo el profesor al girarse y quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro, estaba nervioso.

—Hiro-san, ¿Qué acabas de esconder? —cuestiono el médico al entrecerrar los ojos, mirando de forma acusadora al mayor.

—N…Na…Nada. —dijo con nerviosismo al tener el libro escondido atrás de su espalda. _—Esto se me hace familiar. —_ pensó el oji-castaño.

—¡Hiro-san, muéstrame ahora mismo lo que acabas de esconder! —exigió el buen Kusama al saltar sobre su lindo Hiro-san, intentando quitarle el libro ya que sabía que lo que sea que su adorado profesor escondiera estaba adentro de ese bendito libro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡E-Espera, ¿Qu-Qué haces?! —exclamo el tomate viviente con nerviosismo. —¡A-Aléjate! —fue lo último que exclamo antes de, milagrosamente, escaparse de cierto oji-azul, al ir para la cocina.

Mientras tanto, levantándose con rapidez del piso, el menor iba tras su castaño favorito, con una sonrisita, después de todo, a lo largo de esos años había aprendido que con unos abrazos, besos, e "indecentes propuestas" que luego a la noche convertía en "actos fortuitos" podía descubrir lo que su Hiro-san escondía. Su sonrisa se agrando cuando finalmente atrapó al mayor, abrazándolo cariñosamente, a la vez que le robaba un beso para nada casto y que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación.

Por alguna razón algo le decía que todo ese "escandalo" tenía algo que ver con la fotografía que tenía en su casillero en el hospital, en esa donde estaban él y el mayor de niños, tomados de la mano, él sonriendo y su Hiro-san adorablemente sonrojado. Sonrió, bueno, después de todo, la Señora Kamijou no era mala persona, ¿no?

* * *

 **Tan…tan…tan...¡Termine, finalmente! ;-;**

 **¡Hola, ¿Cómo andan?! Yo otra vez por aquí molestando xD y….**

 **Hadku: Hasta que lo admites.**

 **¡Cállate, que sigo enojada contigo! Bueno en lo que estaba y esta vez con un one-shot de Junjou Egoist! *¬* Creo que me han pegado fuerte :33, si tan solo fuera así con la Romantica y la Terrorist ¬¬ pero bueno ^^**

 **Hadku: Shinobu-kun te sigue haciendo la contra xDD, pero ahora…**

… **Vayamos a lo importante, ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Bueno, aceptable, malo, horrendo? ¡Desde ya disculpen mis horrores ortográficos – no tengo ni la más mínima idea en donde se escondan pero en seguro los encontraran – *Hace millones de reverencias***

 **Hadku: Sigo sin entender la idea, ¿Este one-shot no estaba basado en un engaño? u/U**

 **¡Tú y tu bocota! ¬¬…Bueno si al principio pensé en un engaño o malentendido pero como no tengo tan poca alma lo cambie por…uhm…¿Los bochornos cotidianos que pasamos cuando nuestras madres le muestran a "ciertas personitas" fotos vergonzosas de nosotros cuando somos más pequeños?...Er…prácticamente es eso, aunque no sé si quedo ¬/¬ pero igual, dentro de todo me quede conforme asique…es pasable nwn**

 **Hadku: ¿Qué no tienes tan poca alma? ¡Pero si conmigo eres una desalmada, psicópata!**

 **¡Eso es porque me borraste el último capítulo de Chocolate que ya tenía terminado, sádica! ¡Oh! Y hablando de eso, si alguien lee mi fic Chocolate pues…falta poco para que termine de re-hacer el último capitulo – lo repito, échenle-la-culpa-a-la-Sádica – asique no hacen falta las amenazas de muerte! ;-;**

 **Bueno, ya que prácticamente este fic debía ver la luz del navegador (?) antes que Chocolate pues…¡Nada, aquí esta! X3**

 **Hadku: Por cierto…¿Tomate Kamijou? .u.**

 **¡Es que me dieron ganas de ponerlo, y lo puse xD! ¿Alguien noto que por lo último trate de re-vivir la escena del capitulo 9 de la primera temporada de Junjou Romantica, trate de hacerlo lo más fielmente posible, mi memoria nunca es muy precisa asique eso salió, y luego le agregue lo último.**

 **Hadku: Sigo sin entenderte, le exiges mucho a tu cabeza ¬u¬**

 **¡Pues porque me gusto y punto! ¡Es una de mis escenas favoritas! ¡Y prefiero exigirle a mi mente no como otras…! Pero bueno, no recuerdo que deba decir algo más asique…**

 **¡Ya saben, consejos, comentarios, críticas y demás, [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA], Bienvenidas sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! nwn**

 **Sugu-ni! Me largo de aquí!**


End file.
